Somebody To Love (1x05)
Somebody To Love est une chanson dans l'episode Le talent n'a pas d'âge chantée par tous les membres de New Directions après le départ de April Rhodes, lorsqu'elle décide d'arrêter de boire lors des "Invitationals" Rachel rejoint alors à nouveau la chorale et ses camarades, regrettant d'avoir intégrée la comédie musicale Cabaret. Quinn propose plus tard d'utiliser cette chanson pour la compétition de sélection, car elle avait plu au public, mais la liste de chansons ayant été volée par les autres écoles, elle ne sera pas ré-utilisée. Il s'agit d'une chanson de Queen, tirée de leur cinquieme album studio A Day At The Races. Paroles Finn : Can New Directions : Anybody find me somebody to love? Rachel : Oooooooooooooooooh Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet Finn : Take a look in the mirror and cry Lord what you're doing to me Rachel : I have spent all my years in believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord ! New Directions : Somebody (somebody) Oh, Somebody (somebody) Can anybody find me Rachel : Somebody to love ? (anybody find me) Artie : I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life Artie & Rachel : I work till I ache my bones Artie : At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own Rachel : I get down on my knees And I start to pray Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord New Directions : Somebody (somebody) Oh, Somebody (somebody) Can anybody find me (He works hard) Artie : Everyday, I try and I try and I try Rachel : But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Artie : They say I got a lot of water in my brain Got no common sense I got nobody left to believe Yeah - yeah yeah yeah New Directions : Somebody (somebody) Oh, Somebody (somebody) Can anybody find me (He works hard) Finn : Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (Just keep losing my beat) Rachel : I'm ok, I'm alright (is alright, is alright) Ain't gonna face no defeat New Directions : I just gotta get out of this prison cell Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! Find me somebody to love (x7) Love, love Find me somebody to love (x2) Somebody (x6) Somebody find me, somebody to love Can anybody find me Mercedes : Somebody to love ? New Directions : Find me, somebody to love (oooho) Somebody find me (find me) Somebody find me (somebody to love) (find me) Somebody find me (somebody to love) Artie : Somebody, somebody, somebody New Directions : Find me, somebody to love Anecdotes *Liz Pardue de Zap2 a saluée ce qu'elle appelle « *exceptionnelle» de Somebody To Love. *Raymund Flandez à declaré que Somebody To Love était leur «meilleure performance» depuis Don't Stop Believin' dans le premier épisode. *Mike Hall du New York Time a considéré l'épisode Le talent n'a pas d'âge comme le meilleur «musicalement parlant» car la performance de Somebody To Love était «vraiment entrainante». *Jarett Wieselman du New York Post a déclaré avoir regardé 15 fois la performance de Somebody To Love et avoir eu des frissons à chaque fois. *Denise Martin du Los Angeles Times a salué la performance : "On aime ou on déteste Queen, mais quand les New Directions chantent Somebody To Love c'est magique et c'est la première fois que j'ai eu la chair de poule depuis Don't Stop Believin'. Quelque chose quand ses enfants chantent, fait poser les armes et - ça ne peut pas être que moi - rend le monde étourdi et plein d'espoir. Ils n'ont pas -encore- la qualification des Vocal Adrenaline et c'est ce qui rend leur histoire d'outsiders plus crédible." Vidéos thumb|270px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:New Directions